The Night that Never Happened
by Baka Mandy
Summary: Shonen ai,Yuki x Kyo,One shot. Yuki and Kyo realize they have started to developing feelings for each other. When Kyo gets into a accident, they admit those feelings with a kiss... R&R! Flames UNWELCOME.


  
It's been a long time since I submitted anything to xD a REALLY long time... but yeah... o well... 

I wrote this out of the blue, yes it contains shonen-ai, juuust kissing... its been a long time since I've been on so I'm not sure if they allow this kinda thing anymore... XD so please tell me if i did something wrong D thanks. 

Other then that... I find it funny that people are writing AkitoxOCgirl stories... HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE HEARD? Akito is _girl_... xD 

This story might contain spoilers, and is based of the MANGA... dunno... maybe sometime after Volume 14... xD;; yes, I've read that far, the Internet is a wonderful thing. 

--------------x--------------x--------------x-------------- 

**A Night that Never Happened**   
A Fruits Basket Fanfiction   
One-shot, Yuki x Kyo   
Written by Baka Mandy-Chan 

--------------x--------------x--------------x-------------- 

"Stupid cat..." 

A fist slammed millimeters from Yuki's head and menacing slitted eyes came threateningly close to his shimmering violet ones. Because Tohru was watching, Yuki knew the other boy wouldn't dare to hit him. 

"DON'T. CALL. ME. THAT." Hissed a certain orange hotheaded teen with cat-like attributes. Kyo's faced hovered closer to the girly boy's face. 

Suddenly Yuki's heart skipped a beat. 'It's happening again!' his eyes widened realization, flushing slightly. His legs became unsteady and started to tremble, but he managed to stand tall and unmoved by the other teen. Holding back the air in his lungs, he felt Kyo's breath fan his mouth. 

"Huh?" Kyo suddenly blinked. "Why aren't you breathing?" 

"I don't want to inhale any of your stupidity, knowing how contagious it is," Yuki answered coolly, using the breath he stored to speak. Kyo's face flushed angrily. 

Pulling away sharply, Kyo glared momentarily at Yuki before stomping off, kicking down any door that stood in his way. 

"Kyo-kuuuun," Shigure whined noisily from his study. "Please, please don't try and break down my house!" 

Sighing heavily, Yuki leaned slightly against a pole and buried his face in his hands. 

"Yuki-kun," came a small voice. He looked up to see large brown eyes shine in worry. "Are you okay Yuki-kun? You look a little red... Ah! You're not sick are you?" A small cold hand slipped quickly onto his forehead to test his temperature. 

"Ah..." Yuki blinked rapidly and blushed. "No, no... I just... have a headache, yeah... A headache. I think I'll go lay down now..." 

"Yes!" Tohru smiled brightly. "That's a wonderful idea! I'll bring you some tea lat-- AHH! The kettle!" In an instant, the young girl took off in, flailing her arms in panic. 

Smiling wearily, Yuki stumbled to his feet and made his way upstairs to his room, stepping over the broken doors that Kyo knocked down previously. 

Kyo... Yuki remembered the burning hate he used to feel when he thought of that name... it wasn't fair to him how, even though the orange head was very young at the time, Kyo blamed all his problems on him... Kyo blamed him for being born as the cat; he blamed Yuki for his mother's death... and all this because Yuki was born – born as the Chinese zodiac reincarnation of the mouse. But Yuki hadn't chosen to be born as the mouse, hell, if he had a choice, he would have chosen to be born as a normal person. But fate has its cruel ways of working on people. 

Quietly closing the sliding door to his room, Yuki walked over and flopped back on his bed, the back of his hands covering his eyes. What was happening to him? 

--------------x--------------x--------------x-------------- 

"What's happening to me?" Kyo muttered. He was far from the Sohma house, deep in the surrounding woods. "Gah, damn rat!" 

Even though Kyo tried to ignore it, his gut kept repeating, "You like him, you like him," almost in a terrible song that haunted the cat-eyed teen like a ghostly choir that followed him like footsteps. 

"Shut up!" He yelled out loud. He tried to deny it, but only found more reasons for why he liked the pale haired boy. Firstly, Yuki was just goddamn pretty. His lips looked soft and took a delicate pink colour; his gleaming eyes caught light like a prism and stole Kyo's breath away. As for Yuki's body, slim and slightly curvy but well built under his small frame; his hair was silky and sweet smelling-- well probably, Kyo had never smelt Yuki's hair for himself. 

Kyo also reminded himself that Yuki wasn't really the bad person he had force to himself to see as a child. He was kind and considerate to everyone around him, even though he couldn't always protect them, but no one in the Zodiac was good at that. But Yuki had every right not to be nice to Kyo, knowing what he did to the beautiful teen in their child hood... the orange head sorta wished that he hadn't bent himself on hating the mouse so much back then, that habit was so hard to get rid of without freaking everyone they knew out. 

"I'm not gay!" Shaking his head aggressively, Kyo punched a near by tree in frustration. 

Crack 

Hesitating at the sound, Kyo removed his hand to reveal a large crack. 

Crack-- crack-- crack-- crrrrrrrrrrrr------ 

Timbers. 

--------------x--------------x--------------x-------------- 

"What was that sound?" Tohru paused slightly while serving some green tea to Yuki. 

"Who knows? An old tree probably just fell over," the violet-eyed boy shrugged. "Thank you for the tea Honda-san." 

"Your welcome!" the young girl beamed happily. 

"Tohru-kun!" called the voice of Shigure. "Where is my tea? I can't write without it!" 

"Ah!" Tohru gasped, standing up quickly. "B-be right there!" Turning at the doorway, Tohru looked back. "I hope you feel better soon Yuki." 

"Thank you again," Yuki sent the girl a warm smile and Tohru disappeared. 

Sipping nonchalantly at his tea while packing up his belongings for school, Yuki thought blankly, 'I hope that tree crushed Kyo... if he died, I would just stop thinking about him...' 

--------------x--------------Several Hours later --------------x-------------- 

"It's getting dark..." Tohru looked out the kitchen window while washing dishes, worriedly. "I wonder where Kyo is?" 

"Eh...maybe he's off training somewhere, probably at dojo," Shigure thumbed indifferently through his newspaper. 

"I-I called Shishou's earlier, he doesn't know where Kyo is either," the small girl continued scrubbing the dishes with a concerned expression. "He wasn't at school either... and he didn't come for dinner either..." She clutched the dishcloth tightly in her hands. 

"He's a big boy... he can take care of himself," Shigure flipped the page. 

Yuki looked up slightly from his homework. 'Kyo...' 

Sudden shock spread through out his body. What happened if his wish for Kyo to die came true? "You know..." Yuki said quickly. "Since Kyo is living in your house Shigure, anything that happens to him will be your fault." 

Slamming down his newspaper roughly on the table Shigure exclaimed, "Oh my god! Your right! We have to form a search party immediately! Tohru? Yuki? Go find him while I take a bath!" The writer dashed out of the room before anyone could argue. 

Drying off her hands Tohru looked at Yuki, "Shall we go then?" 

Yuki got up and grabbed the flashlight from the closet. "Yeah, I guess." 

They headed out the back yard and through the bush, calling the cat-eyed teen's name. 

"Kyo-kun!" 

"Stupid Cat!" 

"Kyo-kuuuuuun!" 

"Answer me you idiot!" 

"Kyo-kuuuuuuuuuuuun!" 

"Damn it Kyo! Where are you? 

"Yuki-kun..." Tohru said in a quiet voice. Yuki paused and looked back. Suddenly her face flushed and she waved her arms around. "Ah! I know it is probably none of my business! It's just! You... it seemed you wanted to find Kyo! I sort of found it odd of you and...!" 

"I... don't know... anymore Honda-san," Yuki admitted. "I just feel like... Kyo is probably in danger and... it's my fault." He looked away, embarrassed, and rubbed his eyes. "I wished for him to die." 

"Yuki-kun..." Tohru went around to face Yuki. "You don't hate Kyo as much as you make it seem, isn't it? That's ok..." She pressed index finger against her lips and winked. "I won't tell anyone." 

Yuki looked up and smiled. "Thank you Honda-san." 

They started walking again. 

"Kyo!" 

"Kyo-kuun!" 

"Common Kyo!" 

"Kyo-kuun!" 

"Kyoooo!" 

"Ah!" Suddenly Tohru tripped and started to fall, but Yuki quickly caught her. "Eh? Ah! Thank you!" 

"What... is this?" Yuki questioned as he peered down what seemed to be an alley in of broken trees. 

"It looks like a tornado ripped through here!" the brown-haired girl broke out into a sweat and her eyes widened in panic. "Could Kyo-kun have done this?" 

"Certainly looks like his work..." Violet eyes flashed eagerly. "Common!" 

Not far from where the path they had discovered, they found a medium sized tree that had fallen across their path with a certain orange haired teen pinned underneath. 

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru bent over and felt his forehead. "Ah! He has a fever!" 

"Looks like he's also unconscious..." Yuki leaned down and wrapped his arms around the trunk of the tree. "Honda-san, I'll try and lift the tree a bit, pull him quickly, okay?" 

"Y-yes!" The young girl gripped Kyo's arms as tightly as she could without hurting the boy. 

"One... two... three!" The pale haired teen lifted the tree a couple inches from the orange haired boy's body and Tohru dragged him out with all her might. 

"He's out!" She exclaimed as soon as she saw Kyo's feet come out from underneath the tree. Yuki dropped the hierarchy and started to pant heavily. He stumbled his way over to the fallen boy and flipped him over carefully to check for any wounds. 

"Looks like he might have fractured a few ribs..." He looked up at Tohru. "Honda-san, can you please run back home and call Hatori immediately. I'll bring Kyo back." 

"Y-yes!" The girl jumped to her feet and took off. 

Yuki examined the orange haired teen farther. His lips were cracked from the thirst and he was covered in dirt and blood from cuts all over his body. "Stupid cat," the violet-teen whispered. "You couldn't even dodge the tree as it fell..." Gently loading the teen on his back, he made his way back to Shigure's house. 

--------------x--------------x--------------x-------------- 

"So... how is he?" Tohru asked eagerly as the tall dark haired doctor came out of Kyo's room after inspecting the boy. Everyone in the house was standing in the doorway. 

"He's fine and fast asleep," Hatori replied, packing up his medical equipment. "It doesn't look like he broke anything, but I took care of his wounds. He just has a fever so watch over him and keep changing the wet cloth on his forehead every once in a while. Soup would also help." 

"Leek soup right?" Shigure giggling into the sleeve of his kimono. "But thanks Haa-san for coming over so late to check up on him. I know! Tohru? Won't you go make Haa-san a tea?" 

"Yes! Right away!" Tohru said brightly, clapping her hangs together and hurried off to do so. 

Shigure dragged Hatori by the arm after the girl. "Come, come! I know you like it when my wife makes tea for you!" 

"Stop saying stupid things." 

With Shigure and Hatori gone, it left Yuki standing alone in front of Kyo's bedroom door. Reaching for the handle to the door, the violet-eyed boy hesitated. What was he doing? 'I'm just checking up on him...' he told himself and slid the door open. 

Poking his head inside the dark room and looked around, Yuki realized it was like the first time he had stepped into the room since they converted it from Shigure's library into the cat-boy's sleeping quarters. Quickly he stepped inside and shut the door and made his way over to the chair beside Kyo's bed. Leaning forward, he took the cloth from the boy's head –which had absorbed a lot of heat from the boy's feverish body-- and re-soaked it in a basin of icy water on the nightstand beside the bed. 

Just before he re-placed the cloth, the violet-eyed boy took the time to look at the cat-boy's face... noticing the moonlight from the window dance across his expressionless features, making him look very peaceful in his sleep. Gently moving the hair on cat-eyed teen away from his forehead, Yuki placed the cloth back and straightened it out. 

"I'm sorry," Yuki whispered, looking down at his feet. "It was probably my fault you got hurt." 

"What's this?" a deep voice reply. "The damn rat, apologizing? None-the-less, to me?" 

Yuki jumped to the sound and looked up, noticing a pair of sharp golden eyes staring softly at him. "Ah! Um, I'm leaving now!" He turned abruptly and made a dash for the door. Suddenly a firm hand caught his wrist. 

"Don't..." Kyo whispered in a hoarsely voice, he had shot up into a sitting position to catch Yuki's hand. He cleared his throat. "Don't go..." 

Yuki froze. Kyo... didn't want him to leave...? His heart was beating out of control in his chest as he let the orange haired teen lead him back to the seat. He sat there silently as Kyo laid back down. 

"Actually..." Kyo said turning away and tried to cover a slight blush that started to develop on his cheeks. "I was told that you had helped find me had carried me home. I should be thanking you." 

Yuki shook his head rapidly. "You shouldn't thank me at all!" He exclaimed. "After all... I had wished for you to die..." His voice fell quiet. 

The room was silent once again. "You shouldn't feel bad you know... I have wished for you would die, and I'm sure it wasn't the first time you wished for me to die." 

Yuki nodded slowly. 

"So... don't worry about it." Kyo stretched his arms and wiggled deeper into his blankets. 

"I should change the wet cloth again," Yuki mumbled quietly. He reached over for the piece of material, finding his hand quivering in the cool air. 

Kyo's golden eyes watched the hand hovered over his face. Yuki's wrist was so thin and smooth looking. He traced his way from the wrist down his arm until he was looking directly at Yuki's face... his large eyes shimmered in the dim light, illuminating his face. Not far from his eyes was his mouth, which was open slightly and looking as lush as ever. 

Feeling a slight relieve of pressure on his forehead, he noticed that Yuki had taken the cloth, but still remained focused on his lips. Shortly after there was a slight sloshing of water and Yuki turned back to place the cloth back to where it was before. The hand hovered close to his face again. 

Almost as if Kyo had no control, a hand shot up from the blankets gripped the wrist and yanked the arm to pull Yuki from the chair. Yuki stumbled in surprise and landed inches away from Kyo's face. Both were now breathing heavily and blushing. "K-Kyo--" Yuki stuttered. 

"Don't... say... anything," Kyo pressed a hand on the back of Yuki's head, bringing their faces closer and closer together. Yuki fastened his eyes tight. 

Their lips brushed slightly together, but it felt like a jolt of lightning, freezing both of them. It was odd but it was an amazing feeling, so powerful it swept over their bodies and took control. Yuki was the first to respond to the lips that press against his own, and right after Kyo. Moaning quietly in the ecstasy of the kiss, Yuki's mouth opened slightly and Kyo took full advantage, sitting up and forcing his tongue into the warm cavern. 

Wrapping his arms around the orange haired teen, the violet-eyed boy crawled onto the bed and sat on Kyo's lap and pressed himself against the boy even more while battling the tongue in his mouth, deepening the kiss farther. They rocked back and forth as their mouth's attacked each other until Kyo placed one hand on Yuki's chest, pushing him over and crawling on top of him, pinning pale-haired teen to the bed. They took a second to catch their breaths before their mouths attached themselves together. Moaning in pleasure, Yuki embraced Kyo and tried to flip him off, but remained unsuccessful. The orange head removed his mouth from the violet eyed boy's and started viciously kissing his chin and made his way down his neck, unbuttoning Yuki's shirt until he was kissing Yuki's chest which fell up and down while the boy breathed heavily. 

Suddenly Kyo sat up and started a fit of coughing, breaking the mood. "K-Kyo!" 

"Fucking fever," the teen muttered and started another fit. 

Yuki leaned Kyo back into his bed and covered him up. He picked up the cloth that he had dropped to embrace Kyo and re-soaked it and placed it on his forehead. "I'll go get Honda-san to get you some tea." He turned to go out of the room, but once again, a firm hand grabbed his wrist. 

"That never happened," Kyo said quietly, grinning at the pretty boy. 

Yuki smiled back. "What are you talking about?" The orange-haired boy released his grip on the pale-haired boy, and Yuki exited the room.   
--------------x--------------x--------------x-------------- 

"Ah! He's alive!" Exclaimed Shigure the next morning as the cat boy made his way downstairs. 

"Shut up, of course I am," Kyo snapped back. Quickly taking a glance at violet-eyed boy, Kyo sat at the seat at the table and Tohru served him breakfast. 

"What a relief," She said. "I'm glad you're feeling better today." 

"Like a fever can stop me," the cat-boy grinned. 

"SENSEI!" Suddenly Shigure's editor erupted into the room. "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE HERE! THE SCRIPT! THE SCRIPT! IS IT DONE?" 

"Yes, yes Micchan," Shigure chuckled and started to hand a bundle of papers over to the young lady. 

"What is this story about, Shigure-san?" Tohru asked shyly. 

"Ahh... curious? It's about two people who pretend they hate each other, but actually like each other a lot. When one gets severally injured, they admit they have feelings for each other and live happily ever after." 

"Sounds beautiful!" 

Suddenly the bundle of papers disappeared from Shigure's hand. 

"BURN IT!" Yuki and Kyo suddenly appeared over the sink, Yuki holding the papers while Kyo set them on fire with a lighter. 

--------------x--------------Fin--------------x-------------- 


End file.
